Clone Frieza
is a Red Ribbon Army copy of Frieza. He first appears as a creation of Gero in Gero's story in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors and later numerous Clone Friezas appear as enemies in Dragon Ball FighterZ. Personality The clone of Frieza created by Gero is entirely loyal to it's creator, obeying every order. The Frieza clones created by Android 21 are mindless drones, only being aware of how to fight like their template. Biography Background The clone of Frieza in Supersonic Warriors was created by Gero as a secret special creation that he would not activate unless he had no choice. This clone would have been destroyed when Future Trunks and Krillin destroyed Dr. Gero's lab. ''FighterZ'' Numerous Clone Friezas are created by Android 21 and released out into the world. These clones are fast grown and mindless. Like the other clones created by 21 they exist as a makeshift food source for her in order to help stave off her hunger and effectively act as appetizers to keep her satisfied until she is ready to consume the originals (Frieza himself included). The Frieza clones trigger special dialogue with certain characters. During the Enemy Warrior Arc, when Frieza first confronts one he notes that the person who created it has some odd sensibilities and finds the clone a sorry attempt at bearing his image which disgusts him and resolves to destroy it in order to prevent it from tarnishing his reputation. During the Android 21 Arc, Android 18 transfers her animosity towards Frieza for his past murder of Krillin to one of his clones that she, 17, and Good 21 encounter. Android 17 points out that her reasoning is illogical as Krillin is currently alive and well, though 18 states that it is because he is alive that things are the way they are, causing Good 21 to state that if Krillin were dead then naturally Android 18 would want to do something about it whether its fighting the real Frieza or his clone. Though confused as to whether or not it actually counts as revenge, Good 21 joins 18 in fighting the clone stating she won't for it for what Frieza did (while recognizing it as illogical, 21 joins 18 as she understands 18 is doing it out of love and the clone is their enemy regardless). Android 18 says that one hit is not going to take the clone down and tells 17 and 21 to get ready. They are all eventually destroyed in all three story arcs. What-if scenarios ;Superonic Warriors In Gero's scenario, after being defeated by Super Saiyan Vegeta. Realizing that he cannot defeat the Saiyans he activates the clone of Frieza. He sends the clone on a test run by having him fight Future Trunks, however he is defeated, shocking Gero. Power Gero notes that neither Goku nor Vegeta can stand up to his clone of Frieza in Supersonic Warriors. He also states that Future Trunks stands no chance against his Clone Frieza. However it is revealed that this is false and Future Trunks defeats the Clone Mecha Frieza. In FighterZ, the clones are implied to be stronger as they have access to Frieza's Golden Form in their Special Move list though they are never shown actually utilizing it. Presumably they where cloned from Frieza after he was revived by Android 21 using the Namekian Dragon Balls or previously during Frieza's revenge. Their true strength is implied to be inferior to the original Frieza who is angered by their very existence. Android 18 also notes to both her brother and Good 21 that one hit won't take one down and that they should be ready for a fight, indicating that a single clone is stronger than pre-training Frieza, given that all three Androids are stronger than an unmastered Super Saiyan and that Android 18 is cautious even with 17 and Good 21 backing her up. This fits with the idea that they were cloned after Frieza's resurrection and weaker than him after his training. Forms and transformations Final Form Clone Frieza in FighterZ is usually in Frieza's final form. 100% Full Power When using Nova Strike in FighterZ, Clone Frieza's can briefly bulk up to Frieza's 100% Final Form however they revert to normal afterwards so as not to strain their bodies. Mecha Frieza The clone of Frieza create by Gero was modified into Mecha Frieza to increase his power. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors'' *''Dragon Ball FighterZ'' Site Navigation Category:Video Game only Characters Category:Males Category:Frieza's race Category:Cyborgs Category:Red Ribbon Army Category:Villains Category:Mutants